


At The Fire

by Katherine



Series: Wings of Etheria [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Drabble, Dragons, Gen, Season 2 episode 5: White Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Entrapta waved their three cups around, not in her talons.
Relationships: Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Wings of Etheria [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731253
Kudos: 10





	At The Fire

Entrapta waved their three cups around, not in her talons; she preferred using the violet-coloured headdress that she had enchanted with her animus magic. Catra ducked her head as one of the cups went sweeping over her, and hunched herself nearer to the fire, folding her wings in closer. She was sort of being a lump of striped dragon. But her tail was extended. Scorpia nudged at it lightly with her own, careful to keep her venomous barb well away from Catra. She wanted to twine their tails, but did not dare, not yet, not unless Catra began the gesture.


End file.
